Felix Culpa
by MiaFanfiction-FTNK
Summary: Décrire les sentiments de ces deux femmes en cet instant, était tout bonnement impossible. Toutefois, elle eurent toutes deux une pensée commune et sûrement similaire à une majorité féminine face à cet événement imprévu. " Je suis dans la merde... "
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lucy releva la tête de ses bras. L'esprit encore tout embrouillé par le sommeil, elle se redressa de son siège puis s'étira de toute sa longueur. Son regard se posa ensuite sur son écran où était ouvert son dernier article en date. Elle effaça rapidement la dernière ligne composée d'une suite de lettre sans sens qu'elle avait sans doute tapée sans faire attention, durant sa sieste. Alors qu'elle allait se retourner, une violente claque sur le dos de la tête la propulsa en avant.

Elle se tourna brusquement en gueulant.

 **_ Qui est l'imbécile qui- Ah chef, comment allez-vous ? Ha ha ha... Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?**

Sa supérieure, Minerva Orlando, la darda de son regard froid. Juchée sur ses talons aiguilles, elle paraissait encore plus imposante pour une Lucy assise sur son fauteuil. Ses yeux bridés sondèrent lentement la jeune blonde ainsi que l'intégralité de son bureau avant de s'arrêter sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Lucy de son côté, déglutit péniblement. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt payer sa sieste et ce, par une remarque bien sentie. Minerva, la rédactrice en chef, était bien connue pour sa langue acérée mais surtout véridique. Elle parlait rarement, mais choisissait précisément les mots qu'elle employait. Autant pour conseiller que pour critiquer.

Sa patronne croisa les bras sous sa poitrine la mettant ainsi en avant. Elle passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres en plissant ses yeux lui conférant un certain air menaçant.

 **_ Mademoiselle Heartufilia,** prononça t-elle lentement en crachant erronément le nom de la blonde, **Cela fait trois jours que je vois votre derrière sur ce fauteuil et pourtant, je ne vois aucun article sur mon bureau.  
** **_ Je-  
** **_ Je vous avais pourtant demandé de suivre de très près les moindres faits et gestes de ce groupe de rock, Oración Seis, qui fait fureur en ce moment.  
** **_ En fai-  
** **_ Alors que faites-vous encore assise à me regarder bêtement. Vous n'aurez aucun scoop si vous ne les collez pas. Je veux que vous me fassiez un rapport toutes les demi-heures sur tous leurs déplacements.**

Lucy observa sa rédactrice en chef, la bouche ouverte. Elle n'avait même pas pu en placer une.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez !** Gronda Minerva.

La journaliste réagit au quart de tour et se releva brusquement, emportant avec elle tout son matériel.

 **_ O-oui chef !**

Elle passa rapidement devant ses collègues qui lui lancèrent un regard moqueur. Elle serra les dents, agacée puis sortit précipitamment de la salle de travail. Enfin seule dans sa voiture, elle se détendit et déposa son matériel sur le siège passager. Elle chercha dans ses papiers l'actuel hôtel où séjournait le groupe, le nota sur son GPS, puis démarra.

Tout en conduisant, Lucy maudit ses collègues et sa patronne. Cette dernière, pour ne pas l'apprécier et donc s'acharner sur sa personne, et les autres pour profiter du spectacle de ses quotidiennes remontrances. Elle s'arrêta au feu rouge puis observa l'extérieur par sa vitre. Le temps était mauvais; un ciel gris et terne accompagné d'un vent frais qui provoquerait forcément un rhume chez ceux qui se pensaient encore en été. Elle soupira, lassée. Elle adorait son boulot malgré les préjugés dont il pouvait être la cible. Pourtant ces derniers temps, elle semblait être envahie de lassitude et de fatigue à propos de tout. Elle qui était si énergique en heure générale, était maintenant emplie de paresse.

La jeune femme voulait juste rester dans son lit à dormir toute la journée sans rien faire, à lire des romans sans intrigue et à observer le ciel avec mélancolie. Tous les pores de sa peau semblaient suinter de fatigue. Devait-elle prendre un congé ? Elle ricana, pas sûre qu'on lui autoriserait ce cadeau. Après tout, cela faisait presque trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas pris de vacances. Elle avait été submergée par son travail qu'elle avait accueilli à bras ouvert et avait donc conservé ces précieux jours de repos pour plus tard. Peut-être qu'elle devrait réellement envisager cette possibilité finalement. Évidemment, ce ne serait pas avant d'avoir terminé de travailler sur son dernier projet. Oui, se convainquit-elle, elle ferait cela. Armée de ce bel espoir, elle fit crisser ses pneus et roula à pleine allure, le cœur allégé par sa nouvelle résolution.

Malheureusement, sa joie ne fut que de courte durée. Installée dans sa voiture, Lucy tentait de trouver un moyen de se renseigner sur le groupe après avoir été éconduite par plusieurs employés de l'hôtel. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Oración Seis avait donné un concert qui avait beaucoup de bruit, il y a de cela une semaine. Ce même soir, un scandale avait éclaté à propos du meneur, surnommé Midnight, qui aurait soi-disant eu une aventure avec une serveuse du bar où le groupe s'était réuni après la représentation. Il aurait été vu dans un coin reculé en train de l'embrasser "violemment", sans oublier qu'il aurait apparemment quitté la fête beaucoup plus tôt que ne devrait le faire un rockeur tel que lui. Tout ça pour dire que depuis, le chanteur se terrait dans son hôtel tout en minimisant ses déplacements, dans l'espoir d'être oublié de la presse. Mais il fallait être bien naïf pour penser cela. La preuve étant la présence des dizaines de paparazzi installés devant l'hôtel ainsi qu'elle-même qui se trouvait actuellement sur le parking ouvert.

Un mouvement vers une des sorties du personnel capta son attention. Lucy attrapa directement son appareil photo dernier cri ainsi que son portable qu'elle fourra dans sa poche. Elle sortit discrètement de sa voiture puis glissa tel un félin entre les automobiles garées, dans l'intention de se rapprocher le plus possible. Au moment où elle trouva un parfait angle de vue, son portable émit une forte sonnerie. Elle observa paniquée le meneur -car elle l'avait reconnu- regarder autour de lui l'air méfiant avant de retourner dans l'établissement par la petite porte. La Heartfillia sortit rageusement son portable avant de répondre brusquement.

 **_ Allô !  
** **_ Par votre ton je devine que vous n'avez pas regardé le nom de l'interlocuteur, mademoiselle Heartufilia.**

La blonde se figea net, reconnaissant sans peine la voix de sa supérieure.

 **_ Bien, je voulais juste vous annoncer que vous pouvez lâcher cette quête à l'info dans laquelle vous vous êtes lancée. Un démenti a été publié par l'agence du groupe. Rentrez chez vous pour aujourd'hui, nous nous reverrons demain à la réunion hebdomadaire.**

Et elle raccrocha. Lucy voulait juste balancer son portable sur le sol. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle venait tout simplement de se faire avoir ? Elle n'attendit pas et lança une recherche afin de savoir quand ce démenti avait été publié. Elle gémit de désespoir en voyant la réponse. Elle comprenait mieux les regards moqueurs de ses collègues. Ce démenti avait été posté à treize heures sur Internet, et il était bientôt quinze heures. Sachant qu'elle avait quittée le journal à treize heures et demie...

Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante. Elle soupira en passant la main dans son carré blond et s'installa dans sa bagnole. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas la présence des autres paparazzi devant l'hôtel... La lumière lui vint subitement. Le Grand Hôtel, célèbre hôtel d'origine française était, et ce depuis trois jours, le refuge d'un sénateur qui faisait actuellement une campagne politique. Elle déposa son matériel à côté puis s'observa dans le petit rétroviseur intérieur. Ses yeux marrons étaient cernés, sa chevelure blonde coupée au carré qui avait pour habitude d'être soyeuse et volumineuse était désormais terne et plate, sans oublier sa peau pâle. Oui, elle n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi sa chef lui avait ordonnée -et non accordée- le reste de sa journée. Elle souffla, toujours désappointée puis prit le premier virage en direction de son appartement.

Lorsque la blonde arriva devant la porte de chez elle, elle tomba sur un jeune homme adossé au mur voisin. Elle reconnut sans difficulté la personne qui, avec ses cheveux roses, attirait le regard. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra à la simple vue de sa silhouette de profil alors qu'elle serrait nerveusement ses clés. Le jeune homme leva la tête et Lucy fit instinctivement un pas en arrière sous l'intensité de son regard.

 **_ Lucy.**  
 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Cingla t-elle sans attendre, **Je pensais avoir été claire.**

Natsu fit un pas en avant et Lucy recula. S'en apercevant, il ne bougea plus d'un poil tout en continuant à la fixer.

 **_ Écoute, je me suis comporté comme un vrai bâtard la dernière fois mais... tu m'en demandes trop ! Tu sais très bien que la situation dans laquelle je suis-**

Lucy ricana. C'était toujours la même rengaine.

 **_ C'est bien parce que la situation dans laquelle tu es ne me plaît pas, que j'ai décidé d'en finir. Cela fait quatre ans que tu me répètes la même chose et rien ne change. Je ne compte pas t'attendre toute ma vie. Tire-toi.**  
 **_ Mais tu m'as bien accepté la dernière fois, pourquoi pas maintenant ? Tu dois-**  
 **_ Mais tu ne comprends rien ou quoi !** S'exclama t-elle au bord des larmes, **Ne vois-tu pas ce que tu fais de moi ? Je suis pathétique ! J'en ai marre ! Je ne suis pas une poupée que tu réutilises quand ça te chante ! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir comme ça, et réclamer une partie de jambe en l'air ! Je ne veux pas être ce genre de...**

Elle craquait. Elle les sentait, tous ces sentiments qui remontaient et glissaient d'un coup sur ses joues. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne voulait même plus lutter contre ce surplus d'émotion. Alors quand Natsu fit un pas pour s'approcher, elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Elle ne le repoussa pas non plus lorsqu'il prit son visage entre ses mains. Les yeux embués par les larmes, elle l'observa. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle sut. Elle s'était encore faite avoir. Et comme toutes les autres fois, il l'embrassa délicatement. Comme toutes les autres fois, ils pénétrèrent dans son appartement toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Comme toutes les autres fois, ils firent l'amour lentement, comme deux amants se retrouvant. Et comme toutes les autres fois, elle se promit que ce serait la dernière fois.

* * *

Un mot. Ou non, plutôt une phrase. Voilà ce qui venait d'achever sa relation avec Grey Fullbuster. Elle l'observa derrière ses longs cils naturellement bleus avant d'hocher la tête.

 **_ Très bien.**

Elle se leva et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle attrapa ses produits qu'elle enfourna dans son sac à main qui était, heureusement pour elle, assez grand. Elle ressortit tout aussi rapidement et récupéra sans attendre ses quelques vêtements qui traînaient dans le placard du jeune homme. Elle finit par sortir de la chambre et tomba sur un Grey pour le moins surpris.

 **_ Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ?**

Elle l'observa sans sourciller. Grey était indéniablement d'une beauté à en couper le souffle. Grand et doté d'une certaine carrure, il avait en plus de cela un regard gris pénétrant, accompagné d'une chevelure ébène qui lui donnait un air ténébreux. Ajoutez à cela une peau blanche et nette, un nez droit, une cambrure insolente, un tatouage sur le bras et vous obtenez le parfait bad boy américain. Elle soupira puis finit par répondre.

 **_ Tu viens de me dire que c'était terminé, que veux-tu que je te dise ?**

Grey haussa les épaules.

 **_ Je sais pas, mais tu pourrais réagir quand-même, tu sembles... indifférente.**

Jubia passa la main dans sa chevelure bleue avant de repositionner la hanse de son sac.

 **_ Si tu t'attendais à des cris, tu te trompais, si tu pensais que je pleurerais, tu te trompais, si tu t'attendais à ce que je te lance des reproches, tu te trompais, mais si tu t'étais imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je te retiendrais, c'est que tu es loin de me connaître.**

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de sortir de l'appartement. Arrivée à l'extérieur, elle souffla et détendit ses épaules. Ça y est, c'était fait, elle s'était faite plaquée. Elle sortit son portable, le déverrouilla puis hésita. Elle finit par le ranger et monta sur sa moto garée en face de l'immeuble. Juchée sur son véhicule, elle prit le premier virage à gauche. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se garait devant un immeuble moderne situé en plein milieu d'un quartier calme de Liverpool. Elle descendit de sa moto, composa le code d'entrée puis sonna à la porte d'un appartement au rez de chaussée. Deux minutes plus tard, l'entrée s'ouvrit sur une jeune brune aux faux airs de pin-up.

 **_ Je me suis fait larguée,** déclara Jubia sans préambule.

Kana fit les yeux ronds avant de la faire entrer dans son appartement. La bleue se débarrassa de ses affaires et s'installa confortablement sur le grand canapé. Elle étendit ses jambes sur la table basse puis ferma les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle était au calme, elle se rendait réellement compte de la situation. Elle était de nouveau célibataire. Le bruit d'un verre posé sur le meuble l'arracha à ses pensées. Elle se redressa et croisa le regard améthyste de son amie, assise en face d'elle.

 **_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Jubia saisit le récipient puis avala une gorgée de citronnade.

 **_ Il m'a plaquée. Il m'a dit que c'était fini entre nous.**  
 **_ C'est tout ?!**  
 **_ C'est tout.**

Kana fronça des sourcils.

 **_ Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? Il ne t'a pas donnée d'explications ?**  
 **_ Non, je n'ai pas cherché à en avoir.**

La brune secoua la tête, pas le moins surprise par la réponse donnée. Il était évident de penser que ce n'était pas Grey qui ne lui avait pas donnée d'explications mais Jubia qui n'avait pas cherché à en avoir.

 **_ Pourquoi t'as cette expression alors ?**

Elle se figea.

 **_ Quelle expression ?**

La jeune femme désigna le visage de la bleue.

 **_ On dirait qu'on vient de t'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un, quoique c'est bien la fin de ta relation alors... Tout ça pour dire que tu as le visage d'une personne qui vient de rompre avec son petit-ami.**

La Loxar haussa un sourcil.

 **_ Enfin** , reprit Kana, **ce que je veux dire c'est que derrière le masque que tu arbores, tu as l'air un peu affectée. Évidemment, il faut bien te connaître pour s'en apercevoir.**

Jubia se laissa tomber sur le dossier du canapé. Les paroles de son amie étaient tristement véridiques. Elle se sentait mal, elle avait l'impression de ressentir cette tristesse causée par sa rupture. Évidemment, on pourrait penser que c'était juste une réaction normale, mais pour Jubia ça ne l'était pas. Elle était sortie avec beaucoup d'hommes mais la plupart de ses relations n'avaient pas duré. Pourquoi ? Parce que la gente masculine avait constamment l'impression de sortir avec un glaçon. Elle n'était pas assez joyeuse, ni assez spontanée et bien trop sur la réserve. Les reproches qu'on lui lançait avait pour habitude de l'agacer, ce qui la poussait tout simplement à rompre. Elle avait toujours été exaspérée par ces hommes qui s'attendaient à un comportement particulier de sa part. Aucun jusqu'à maintenant, n'avait été capable d'accepter son caractère tel qu'il était. Oui, elle était plutôt fermée, oui elle pouvait passer des jours sans sortir, trop plongée dans sa peinture, oui elle n'était pas du genre à se prendre de grands fous rires, oui oui oui. Elle n'allait pas changer pour les autres, mentalité qui l'avait toujours poussée à évaluer la durée de ses relations lorsqu'elle en entamait une. Trois mois ? Six mois ? Ou peut-être bien neuf mois ? Elle prévoyait puis arrivé le délai, elle les quittait. C'était aussi simple que cela. Elle n'avait de toute manière jamais envisagé de se marier ou de vivre toute une vie avec un homme. Elle était bien trop solitaire pour cela. La seule personne de son entourage qu'elle acceptait sans gêne était Kana. Sa meilleure amie et celle qu'elle considérait comme sa vraie sœur.

Pourtant, Grey lui, l'avait acceptée. Enfin, elle pensait qu'il l'avait acceptée. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de reproche ou remarque. Il avait toujours respecté sa passion pour son art. Il s'était juste contenté d'être près d'elle sans se poser de questions. Et Jubia, malgré le fait qu'elle avait estimée sa relation à six mois, s'était laissée prendre au jeu et avait continué à sortir avec lui. C'est ainsi qu'ils venaient de rompre au bout d'un an et demi, un record pour elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé rester aussi longtemps avec un homme. Mais jamais elle n'avouerait qu'elle était bel et bien attristée par cette rupture, plutôt mourir.

 **_ De toute façon,** commença t-elle, J'avais prévu de rompre avec lui. **Je m'étais juste laissée emporter, mais je n'aurais jamais laissé cette relation durer.**  
 **_ Bien sûr,** fit Kana.  
 **_ Je t'assure.** Insista t-elle, **Un an c'était déjà beaucoup, j'aurais fini par boucler tout ça.**  
 **_ Boucler... tout ça ? C'est de cette manière que tu parles de lui ? Houla Jubia** **!** S'exclama la brune, **tu gères ta vie sentimentale comme tu veux, mais il serait temps que tu t'ouvres un peu. Tu va finir vieille fille si ça continue.**

La jeune peintre eut un reniflement de dédain.

 **_ Il est où le problème si je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec un homme ? Pourquoi s'exprimer en ces termes là, et avec ce vieil esprit ? Épargne moi ça, on dirait ma mère.**  
 **_ Oh !** S'exclama la brune, **En parlant de ta mère, elle m'a appelée et elle te signale que ce n'est pas parce que tu filtres ses appels qu'elle s'arrêtera pour autant. Elle nous invite à manger en passant.**  
 **_ Elle t'as invitée, pas moi.**  
 **_ Ne sois pas bougonne, elle se fait du souci pour toi, c'est tout.**  
 **_ Et Gildarts,** se renseigna subitement Jubia en souriant mesquinement, **il va bien ?**

Son amie lui lança un regard noir.

 **_ Je ne lui parle plus, tu le sais très bien. Je ne lui adresserais la parole que lorsqu'il s'excusera de m'avoir arrangée un coup.**  
 **_ En même temps,** reprit la Loxar avec un air goguenard, **il ne pourra jamais s'excuser si tu filtres ses appels. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il m'a dit de te proposer de passer à-**  
 **_ C'est bon, j'ai compris !** S'agaça Kana. Elle reprit au bout d'un moment, **Au pire on a qu'à y aller ensemble. Comme ça toi tu vois ta mère et moi mon père. On fait d'une pierre deux coups et on ne sera pas seules face à eux. Alors ?**

Jubia tortilla ses mèches bleues tout en réfléchissant. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Après tout, Gildarts et Alma sortaient ensemble, Alma étant le nom de sa mère. C'était ainsi que Kana et Jubia avaient fait connaissance. Toutes les deux en mauvais terme avec leur parent, s'étaient en plus de cela retrouvées avec une demi-sœur qu'elles ne connaissaient ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Elles avaient pourtant, dans ces conditions, réussi à s'entendre et étaient devenues meilleures amies. La bleue sourit face à ces souvenirs.

 **_ Très bien, marché conclu. Quel jour ?**

Kana la jaugea avec méfiance.

 **_ Laisse tomber, j'préfère pas. J'ai pas envie que tu me poses un lapin le jour venu.**

Le sourire de la bleue s'élargit, elles se connaissaient trop bien. Elle continua à plaisanter avec sa demi-sœur jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit avant de décider de rester chez elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle passèrent une soirée qui leur rappelait indéniablement leurs jeunes années.

* * *

Ce jour là, il faisait beau. Deux femmes se tenaient respectivement dans leur salle de bain à attendre le verdict. L'une ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire les cent pas, tandis que l'autre se demandait quelle confession elle peindrait par la suite. Comme presque toutes les femmes en cet instant, elles relurent attentivement la posologie et mémorisèrent la légende.

Une barre sauvée, deux barres dans la merde.

La première, la blonde au carré court, prit de grandes inspirations. Je ne suis pas enceinte, je ne suis pas enceinte, je ne suis pas enceinte. Elle répétait cette phrase tel un mantra, comme si sa simple volonté avait le pouvoir d'influencer le test. La seconde, la bleue aux yeux azurs, était beaucoup plus détendue. Elle ne faisait ce test que pour se rassurer. Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Elle prenait bien trop de précautions pour cela. Même bourrée elle ne ferait pas cette erreur. Elle patientait donc calmement en refrénant cette hésitation dont elle ne connaissait pas la source. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute.

Alors au même moment, dans le même élan, elles sursautèrent lorsque l'alarme de l'appareil sonna. La première attrapa le test d'une main fébrile. Elle ferma les yeux, fit une dernière prière puis les rouvrit brusquement. La deuxième femme saisit tranquillement le petit engin sans se presser. Il n'y a pas de place pour le doute, se répétait-elle, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Alors elle observa le résultat, sans même exprimer sur son visage un quelconque sentiment de panique.

Décrire les sentiments de ces deux femmes en cet instant, était tout bonnement impossible. Toutefois, elle eurent toutes deux une pensée commune et sûrement similaire à une majorité féminine face à cet événement imprévu.

Je suis dans la merde...

* * *

Hey les amis, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire cette fois-ci sur Fairy Tail ! Cela faisait un moment que je voulais débuter une fanfiction sur ce manga et me voici ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et surtout, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

~ À la prochaine ~

#mia


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

Le silence. Seul le silence lui répondait.

La blonde tambourina de plus belle sur cette maudite porte bleue qui lui faisait face. Mais rien, personne ne venait ouvrir. Pourtant Lucy savait, elle savait pertinemment que la propriétaire était présente. Cette bécasse ne voulait juste pas lui ouvrir. Elle frappa toujours plus fort avec l'espoir que cette dernière se décide à lui octroyer un peu de son temps, mais sa réponse fut encore et toujours ce silence oppressant. La journaliste se décida alors à user de sa voix.

 **_ Hé ! Levy ! Je sais que tu es là, ouvre la porte !** Elle reprit après un moment. **S'il te plait... je te payerai même un _KFC_ si tu m'ouvres.**

Un bruit imperceptible se fit de l'autre côté. La blonde colla son oreille contre la porte et continua d'une voix qui se voulait persuasive.

 **_ Oui, je te prendrai un _Big Bucket_ , même deux si tu veux ... avec ta sauce préférée, la _Sweet Imperial,_ sans oublier ton dessert ! Un bon tiramisu et un _Coca Cola Zero ..._**

La porte grinça légèrement. La blonde se décolla et recula. Un petite tête bleue se glissa alors entre celle-ci et le mur, sous le regard attentif de son interlocutrice. Le sourcil arqué et le regard agacé, la nouvelle venue dévisagea la journaliste avec un certain sérieux.

_ **Vendu ?  
** **_ Vendu !** _S'_ empressa t-elle de répondre.

Et comme par magie, la porte qui demeurait close durant une bonne demi-heure s'ouvrit enfin. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se précipita et entra rapidement dans l'appartement. Elle plissa les yeux face à l'obscurité du milieu avant de se diriger automatiquement vers les fenêtres. Elle tira les rideaux éclairant ainsi le petit studio qu'occupait son amie. Son regard vagabonda sur l'ensemble désordonné. Des vêtements sales encombraient le sol ainsi qu'une multiplicité de boîtes de nourriture. Elle soupira cette fois-ci de lassitude face à ce tableau devenu habituel. La porte d'entrée principale menait à une pièce rectangulaire d'environ trente mètres carrés. En progressant dans l'appartement on tombait, à gauche, sur un battant qui donnait accès à la salle de bain, et à droite, sur une jolie petite cuisine américaine, soit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moderne. Ce studio comportait un canapé, qui se trouvait être en réalité un clic-clac, avec en face une table basse au style japonais où était posé un ordinateur portable. Un écran plat à l'opposé et de grandes fenêtres à proximité du clic-clac complétaient le tout. L'ensemble aurait pu avoir l'air accueillant s'il n'y avait pas autant de bazar songea la journaliste.

Levy de son côté, se tenait toujours près de l'entrée et l'observait derrière ses grandes lunettes. Elle s'avança et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Après une minute de silence, elle se décida à parler.

 **_ Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite, ma chère amie ?** Ironisa t-elle.

Lucy s'approcha et s'assit à son tour.

 **_ Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas m'ouvrir ?** Demanda t-elle en changeant de sujet.

La bleue arqua un sourcil, mais fit mine de ne rien voir.

 **_ J'avais faim mais je n'ai pas d'argent,** Répondit-elle simplement.

La blonde lui lança un regard noir.

 **_ Sale voleuse.  
** **_ Personne ne t'as obligée à me faire cette proposition.**

La journaliste s'accouda sur ses genoux et pressa convulsivement sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant le nom de son amie.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore,** râla Levy, **Pourquoi c'est toujours chez moi que tu viens te plaindre...  
** **_ Levy...** Couina Lucy, **Levy qu'est-ce que je vais faire, j'suis dans la merde...**

Elle attendit un moment avant de lancer dans un chuchotement:

 **_ J'suis enceinte...**

La jeune femme au cheveux bleus éclata soudainement de rire. Quelle blague !

 **_ C'est... quoi cette... blague ?!** Prononça t-elle difficilement entre deux éclats de rire.

Elle souffla et se reprit néanmoins, le ton narquois.

 **_Toi ? Enceinte ? Et qui est le père, Natsu peut-être ?**

Lucy se figea net. C'est vrai, Levy n'était pas au courant pour Natsu, comme la plupart de son entourage. En même temps, comment pouvait-elle même envisager d'expliquer sa situation ? Elle avait bien trop honte pour cela, elle n'avait en plus pas besoin de subir le mépris que manifesteraient probablement son entourage. Elle prit cependant son courage à deux mains puis se tourna vers la bleue. Elle pinça sa lèvre inférieure et se décida finalement à répondre.

 **_ En réalité, il y a certaines choses que je dois te dire...**

* * *

Des murs roses. Des chaises blanches. Une dizaine de femmes seules ou accompagnées par leur compagnon.

Jubia avisa avec dégoût la coloration des murs ainsi que les pauvres peintures qui y étaient accrochées. Comment une salle d'attente pouvait-elle être aussi repoussante ? Les décorateurs auraient nettement pu faire mieux. Ces nerfs étaient suffisamment à vif pour qu'elle doive en plus de cela supporter cette horrible couleur criarde.

Un rire attira son attention et elle fronça des sourcils en voyant une femme au ventre bien rond rire gaiement avec son compagnon. Elle n'était pas enceinte, Jubia en était sûre. Elle ne prenait peut-être pas de contraception hormonale mais Grey s'était toujours protégé lors de leur relation. Pas une fois... pas une fois ils n'avaient oublié. La seule justification qu'elle avait trouvée à cette «incohérence» était tout simplement la déficience des trois tests de grossesse. Cela arrivait parfois et elle en était la preuve vivante. Elle ne pouvait envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'un être soit en train de se développer en elle. Comment ferait-elle même pour-

 **_ Madame Loxar !**

La bleue sursauta violemment avant de se lever, la tête fièrement redressée. Elle alla à l'encontre de l'infirmière qui l'accueillit un sourire poli sur les lèvres.

 **_ Vous pouvez y aller, suivez-moi.**

Elles longèrent rapidement un couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte blanche ouverte. Elle pénétra dans le bureau et tomba sur une jeune médecin.

 **_ Bonjour, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie**

Jubia prit place sur un des fauteuils et attendit patiemment, de plus en plus nerveuse. Pourquoi était-elle nerveuse alors que cette affaire allait enfin être bouclée ?

 **_ Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ?**

La bleue leva le regard vers la jeune médecin. Cette dernière l'observait avec un sourire en attendant sa réponse. De longs cheveux bleus nuits, de grandes pupilles couleur chocolat et une petite silhouette, à première vue chétive. Jubia ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa gynécologue ressemblait plus à une adolescente à peine sortie de sa puberté qu'à une femme ayant fait de longues études. Elle soupira discrètement puis répondit.

 **_ Bien. Vous avez les résultats ?**

Le sourire du médecin s'agrandit alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

 **_ J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !**

Jubia se détendit. Elle le savait, elle n'était pas enceinte. La bonne nouvelle ne pouvait qu'être cela, après tout, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une femme qui voulait à tout prix être mère. Elle soupira rassurée. Trop rapidement peut-être.

 **_ Vous êtes bel et bien enceinte !**

Elle se figea net. C'était une blague ? La gynécologue qui l'observait surprit son air choqué.

 **_ Vous n'êtes pas contente ?**

Jubia planta ses orbes céruléennes dans celles de sa gynécologue. Venait-elle réellement de poser cette question ? Ne voyait-elle pas son état ? Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient et, se connaissant, elle devait être encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était naturellement. Elle était _réellement_ enceinte. Elle avait un petit être qui grandissait en elle; la consécration de l'union _charnelle_ d'elle et Grey. Leur enfant. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur son ventre ce qui n'échappa pas à son médecin. Que devait-elle faire dans une telle situation, alors que cela faisait pratiquement un mois qu'elle avait rompu. Comment allait-elle même s'occuper d'un bébé ? Comment ? Cela n'avait jamais été dans ses plans.

Elle soupira, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution.

 **_ Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avorter ?...**

* * *

Levy se tenait droite. Immobile, aucune expression ne traversa son visage. La blonde se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Bon Dieu...

 **_ Levy...** Chuchota t-elle.

Son amie se redressa en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle n'en revenait juste pas.

 **_ Tu,** commença t-elle, **Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit.  
** **_ J'avais trop honte...  
_ Et t'as bien raison ! Non mais tu te rends compte ?!** S'exclama Levy, **Tu te rends compte de tout le mal que cela va provoquer si ça s'apprend ?**

Lucy baissa la tête en se mordant furieusement l'intérieur de sa joue. Oui elle savait, c'était bien pour cela qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

 **_ À quoi tu t'attendais en venant me dire ça ? Que je te prenne en pitié ?  
_ Non ! Je voulais juste**, bafouilla Lucy, **juste en parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de sûr.**

Son interlocutrice la fixa avant de gémir, frustrée. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux puis déclara d'une voix faible.

 **_ Comment être en colère franchement, alors que tu te retrouves dans cette situation.**

Elle leva les yeux vers une Lucy en larmes.

 **_Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire.  
_ Et moi donc...** Prononça t-elle d'une voix étranglée, **Je suis totalement perdue, je ne sais même pas...**

Les larmes coulèrent doucement alors que Lucy s'interrompit dans sa phrase, trop émue. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, tentant tant bien que mal de tempérer ses sanglots. Son amie ne put que la dévisager, peinée pour elle, mais ne put s'empêcher de bougonner :

 **_ Arrête de pleurer... tu sais bien que les pleurnichards m'énervent...**

La blonde prit une grande respiration et se calma. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution qui puisse limiter au maximum les dégâts.

 **_ Peut-être devrais-tu envisager... d'avorter ?**

Elle écarquilla de stupeur, surprise et choquée par cette suggestion.

 **_ Quoi ?** fit Levy en haussant les épaules, **Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Cela résoudrait le problème et puis personne n'en saurait rien.**  
 **_ Non !** Refusa t-elle catégoriquement, **Comment pourrais-je... alors qu'il n'est pas responsable ! Je ne peux pas ! C'est mon enfant !  
** **_ Et bien pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue me voir si tu as déjà pris ta décision ? Apparemment tu as l'intention de le garder, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire moi ?**

La journaliste soupira. Elle voulait juste un peu de soutien.

 **_ J'avais besoin de parler, de me confier,** finit-elle par avouer, **Je ne veux pas avorter mais je ne me vois pas élever un enfant si tôt. Même avec l'aide du père.**

Son amie hocha la tête puis proposa :

 **_ Tu pourrais le faire adopter sinon. Tu ne l'élèverais pas, mais tu auras toujours la possibilité d'avoir de ses nouvelles.**

Elle réfléchit. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée si ce n'est qu'il fallait qu'elle arrive à donner un enfant qu'elle aura garder en elle durant neuf mois. Il était d'ores et déjà certain qu'elle s'attacherait à cet être avant même sa naissance. Elle secoua la tête.

 **_ Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à donner mon enfant. En neuf mois, j'aurai largement le temps de m'attacher à lui.**

Levy haussa les épaules.

 **_ Je ne vois pas ce que je peux te proposer de plus. Il faut que tu préviennes le père..**. -Lucy se tendit-... **Enfin t'as compris quoi ! Tu... tu comptes prévenir tes parents ?**

La blonde s'affaissa alors qu'elle réalisait qu'en plus du père, elle allait sûrement devoir en informer toute sa famille. Les larmes lui vinrent de nouveaux. Elle était fichue. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ? Il était impossible pour elle de cacher sa grossesse à moins de partir en voyage durant neuf mois ce qui n'était pas envisageable. Elle avait son boulot et il était hors de question qu'elle envoie tout en l'air après avoir travaillée si dur pour en arriver là où elle en était aujourd'hui. Elle ferma les yeux afin de contenir ses sanglots. Aussi, comment allait-elle réussir à allier son rôle de mère et son boulot de journaliste, alors qu'elle pouvait faire des jours sans rentrer chez elle, trop occupée. Elle soupira bruyamment alertant son amie au regard empli de pitié.

 **_ Bon,** fit cette dernière, **On devrait peut-être en reparler une autre fois. Tu n'en es qu'au début de ta grossesse, tu auras le temps de prendre toutes tes décisions. En attendant... tu me dois toujours un KFC !** S'exclama gaiement, la bleue ravie à l'idée de manger du poulet, **et puis faut bien nourrir le bambin dans ton ventre !**

Lucy sourit tristement avant de secouer la tête. Oui, c'était vrai, elle n'allait pas abandonner ! Certes, elle avait beaucoup de problèmes, mais la vie était ainsi. Rien n'était facile, elle devrait pourtant le savoir. Et maintenant qu'elle en parlait, elle ne dirait pas non à un bon repas bien gras. Elle sourit.

 **_ Passe moi le téléphone, je vais nous livrer ça !**

* * *

Jubia posa son pinceau puis s'allongea sur le sol de la pièce. Immobile, avec pour seule musique le bruit de sa respiration, elle observait le plafond blanc. Elle n'arrivait pas à peindre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sa main avait hésité. Elle leva son bras et observa ses longs doigts blancs désormais tâchés de peinture. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à peindre ? Question rhétorique étant donnée qu'au fond, elle le savait très bien.

Elle avait toujours été, et ce depuis sa tendre enfance, une artiste née. Son père lui-même était un pianiste qui avait eu du succès à ses débuts. L'art en lui-même était une chose qui lui était aussi naturelle que boire de l'eau. Sa passion pour le dessin s'était manifestée à ses quatre ans. Elle s'en souvenait encore. Son père lui avait un jour tendu des crayons de couleurs et des feuilles après avoir eu vent par son institutrice qu'elle ne dessinait jamais à l'école. Cette dernière, inquiète de voir une petite fille aussi peu réceptive, avait prévenu son père pour lui demander s'ils n'avaient pas de soucis à la maison. Le soir même, il vint à sa rencontre et la questionna.

 _ **_ Pourquoi tu ne dessines pas, Jubia ?** Avait-il demandé._

 _La petite fille avait alors haussé les épaules._

 _ **_ Je sais pas quoi faire, c'est pour ça,** avait-elle répondu en baissant la tête._ _ **Ah !**_ _S'était-elle alors exclamée avec un grand sourire,_ _ **M**_ _ **ais j'aime beaucoup regarder les livres !**  
_

 _Son père sourit tendrement puis lui caressa les cheveux._

 _ **_ J'aimerais pourtant que tu me fasses un dessin ma chérie. Tu sais, un beau dessin que je pourrais accrocher sur le frigo... tu ferais ça pour papa**_ **?**

 _La petite Jubia avait alors réfléchi, l'air sérieux avant de demander._

 _ **_ D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que je dessinerai ? J'ai pas d'idée... Dis-moi papa, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je dessine ?  
**_ ** __ Pourquoi pas moi ?  
_** _ **_ Oh oui !** S'écria t-elle en tapant des mains, **Je vais faire un beau dessin de papa !  
**_ _ **_ Très bien, je vais rester à côté pour que tu puisses bien me dessiner d'accord ma chérie ?**_

 _La petite fille avait hoché la tête vigoureusement avant de prendre les feuilles vierges posées par son père ainsi qu'un crayon noir. Elle s'était assise et avait, pendant une demi-heure, dessiné du mieux qu'elle pouvait du haut de ses quatre petites années. De temps en temps, elle relevait la tête vers son père qui lui souriait alors gentiment. Plus qu'un dessin, c'était un vrai moment entre parent-enfant qu'elle avait passé ce jour-ci. Jubia se souvenait de ce sentiment de satisfaction qu'elle avait ressenti. Son père à ses côtés, elle avait été entourée par cette aura protectrice paternelle qui lui était propre. Sa gorge se noua. Ces souvenirs étaient très précieux et la bleue les chérissait de tout son être._

 _Après trente minutes de travail, la petite avait tendu la feuille à son père et avait minutieusement guetté sa réaction. Jamais, oui jamais elle n'oublierai l'expression qu'avait eue son paternel à ce moment-là. Une sorte de fascination mêlée à de la fierté. La jeune femme se souvenait parfaitement de l'instant où son cœur de petite fille avait gonflé d'orgueil face aux regards de son géniteur. Et c'était à cet instant qu'elle avait su. Qu'elle avait su quelle continuerait à dessiner aussi longtemps que son père la regarderait avec cet air. Le portrait était vraiment magnifique. Difficile à croire que c'était une petite fille de quatre ans qui l'avait réalisé. La bleue avait su dessiner avant même d'écrire; c'était une passion, un don unique, un talent incommensurable._

Alors elle avait continué et avait développé un véritable amour pour cet art. Puis elle avait commencé à utiliser la gouache après que son père lui ait offert une palette neuve pour son neuvième anniversaire. Pendant longtemps, elle s'était contentée de crayonner au pastel noir, le visage de son géniteur sur de simples feuilles blanches. Juste des traits, sans couleurs. Mais lorsqu'elle avait reçu le coffret de gouache, ses dessins s'étaient remplis de couleurs. La carnation de la peau, en passant par la teinte des cheveux jusqu'au brillant de la pupille; tout y était représenté.

Mais Jubia n'avait jamais réussi à dessiner de sa propre initiative. On disait souvent que les artistes couchaient tout ce qu'ils ressentaient; ce n'était pas son cas. Son premier modèle avait été son père, et ce fut d'ailleurs son préféré. À sa mort, la bleue s'était retrouvée seule, dépourvue de figure paternelle mais aussi privée de la seule personne qui lui donnait envie de peindre. Alors, elle avait stagné. Pendant longtemps elle avait essayé de peindre d'elle-même, avec ses sentiments et son cœur, mais elle finissait toujours devant quelque chose d'indéfinissable. L'incongru pouvait en soit être une chose extrêmement intéressante, mais ses productions n'avaient rien, elles étaient _vides_. Vide de sens et vide de beauté... jusqu'au jour où son désir, sa flamme créatrice s'était éveillée. D'un rien, l'étincelle au bord de l'extinction s'était soudainement éveillée et avait brûlé d'une passion incandescente en elle. La raison qui l'avait poussée à reprendre son pinceau était pourtant futile, mais était aujourd'hui la base de son art et surtout son originalité.

Cela avait été rapide. Un soir, une camarade de classe lui avait confessé un triste secret et la minute qui avait suivi, Jubia s'était mise à peindre. Ce fut ce soir même que la bleue comprit. Elle était certes douée et avait un grand talent, mais elle ne pouvait dessiner que ce que les autres vivaient, ressentaient. Leurs confessions aussi futiles étaient-elles, étaient une mine d'or pour l'artiste. Alors, depuis le lycée, elle avait créé un concept: _Confess._ Les gens confessaient anonymement leurs secrets inavoués et Jubia peignait. Elle peignait la joie, la tristesse, la souffrance, le dégoût, et elle adorait cela. Il n'y avait rien de plus passionnant, de plus exaltant que de mettre sur papier, de mettre des couleurs sur des choses inavouables, indicibles.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle continua ce concept et qu'elle en fit même le nom de sa galerie.

Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle hésitait. La confession qu'elle peignait ne l'inspirait pas, l'envie ne se manifestait pas. Elle baissa son bras qu'elle avait laissé tendu tout le long puis se décida. Au fond, elle savait très bien pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à peindre cette confession. Elle la sentait, cette flamme qui brûlait en elle, elle avait toujours envie de dessiner, là n'était pas le problème. Il y avait juste une différence, une nuance: elle voulait faire _autre chose_. Après tant d'années, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela lui arriverait, alors elle se leva. Elle sortit son matériel et ressortit ses vieux crayons pastels qu'elle avait précieusement cachés durant toutes ses années. Elle choisit évidemment le pastel noir désormais plus petit que les autres pour avoir été utilisé fréquemment. Le crayon en main, debout devant sa feuille, La Loxar prit une grande respiration. Et ce fut avec les yeux presque fermés que pour la première fois de sa vie, Jubia peignit ses propres sentiments.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme observait son œuvre calmement. Détaillant chaque recoin de son raisin plus aussi immaculé, elle avisait d'un œil critique le résultat. Au fur et à mesure de son inspection, son visage se détendit et un petit sourire vint orner le coin de sa bouche. Avec amusement, Jubia se rendit compte qu'elle venait de faire ce qu'elle faisait depuis toujours. Elle avait peint une confession. La seule différence, était que pour la première fois, elle l'avait mise sur papier, elle avait mis des couleurs sur ses sentiments. Oui, c'était tout simplement _sa confession._

* * *

Mon dieu, j'ai honte ! Je sais que cela fait depuis longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et je m'en excuse. Mais me revoilà avec la suite. Il y a certaines parties du chapitre qui me plaisent plus que d'autres alors n'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis sur ce qui vous a déplu ou non.

Ah ! J'ai oublié de préciser parce que j'étais très pressée de poster le chapitre, mais le concept de Jubia, _Confess_ , ne vient pas de moi. En fait, je voulais que sa peinture soit un minimale originale et je réfléchissais, réfléchissais... et je me suis soudainement rappelé le roman Confess de Colleen Hoover ! Et comme vous vous doutez, j'ai pris ce concept du roman. Donc voilà, je voulais à tout prix le noter et entre nous, le roman est pas mal donc si vous voulez le lire, allez-y !

~ Bonne lecture et à bientôt ~


End file.
